The Righteous Following of Jashin-sama
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Brought back to life by his fellow Jashinist Hidan, after a few years Naruto returns to the leaf after a major event to take what's his and maybe even bring someone along with him. "The Righteous Following of Jashin-Sama is recruiting! Come and die, then get up and kill others!" - Hidan Dark/smart! Naruto Dark/RtN! Hinata.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or the image of the sexy Jashinist Hinata.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Righteous Following of Jashin-sama**

It was raining heavily in Konoha today. It was the Sandaime's funeral... fitting it should rain. A blonde stood atop the heads of the fallen leaders, his hair matted down from the rain, a wicked grin frayed across his face.

"I only wish I could have sacrificed you to Lord Jashin myself, old man." Naruto said with a deranged look in his eyes and a terrifying cackle afterwards. "Ah well, can't get 'em all." The boy drew his necklace from under his shirt and kissed the emblem of a circle with an upside down triangle in it.

"So this is your home village? Looks like a piece of shit if you ask me." A voice said from behind him that he knows all too well.

"That's because it is a piece of shit, and soon I will sacrifice all of these heathens to Lord Jashin. Soon, but not yet." The blonde replied making his partner laugh. The man next to him was wearing the same cloak as he was, solid black with a large upside-down triangle on the back inside of a circle in a dark red color.

"Hehe, that'll be a fun day for sure. We just need a few more members to add to our numbers and we should be able to wipe out this entire pathetic city." Hidan said with a grin.

Naruto stared down at the city, the funeral was held on top of the Hokage tower. "Look at them Hidan-senpai, crying over death... disgusting. Damn cockroaches, it makes me want to just go down there and slaughter them all."

Hidan chuckled, "But it is rather sad isn't it? It's a damn shame the old shit wasn't sacrificed to Lord Jashin... someone that powerful would have made an amazing sacrifice."

A small smile crossed Naruto's lips, "Indeed. That would have added at least ten if not fifteen years to our lives... it really is a fucking shame isn't it?"

"Oh well, it's like you said, we can't get them all."

"Not yet at least, but soon."

"Hehe... yeah, soon." Hidan watched as Naruto turned to walk towards the back of the monument to leave the same way they came. "Hey kid?"

"Mmm?" Naruto answered, not bothering to stop.

"So why did you need to come back here anyway?" Hidan asked, "Not getting homesick are ya?" He teased.

Naruto snorted and shook his head, "No. Inside of the Hokage's tower is a vault that holds many secrets and artifacts, with the Hokage dead it will be easier to get into it and take what we came here for."

"Ah..." Hidan said while smiling, "Sounds good!"

"We'll start the operation at midnight. Head back to the camp, I need to retrieve something from my old apartment."

"And if there are people living in it?" Hidan asked as they walked into the forest behind the Hokage mountain.

Naruto gave him a silent look, "Then I'll sacrifice them to Lord Jashin." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Right, well you go do whatever the fuck it is you need to. I'll wait at the camp 'till you return... maybe I'll go kill some animals or something to keep me busy." Hidan said as Naruto pulled up his hood and took a different trail that led into Konoha.

"Just be ready by midnight, while I could do the job myself it would be far too annoying to chase down any ANBU that try to raise the alarm. So you're on sacrificing duty."

Hidan grinned and nodded, "You got it boss."

Naruto then left, jumping through the trees and snuck over the Konoha wall. One he was inside of the village he kept to the shadows of the alleys. Thankfully due to the Sandaime's funeral security was reduced so that more Shinobi and citizens could attend. He made his towards the south section of the city and soon came upon a familiar building.

Naruto walked up the old stairs as he came upon the door to his old apartment, graffiti covered most of the door and wall. Naruto chuckled when he read 'Die Demon' _Well technically I did die, but Lord Jashin saw fit to raise me as his servant._

Naruto moved to grab the handle but was slightly surprised to see it already open. He quietly entered the apartment and silently closed the door. It was somewhat dark due to the gloomy weather and the rain roaring outside. The blonde crept through the room before stopping suddenly when he heard a noise. _Is that? ...Crying?_

The Jashinist could hear sobbing coming from his old room and stalked towards the door, it was slightly ajar and inside Naruto could see some dark blue haired girl crying on his bed. _I guess someone did move in. Oh well, even if she is weak I could always use another sacrifice._

Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out his twin kama. The blade was a dark red with black handles. He crept into the room, the girl having yet to notice him as she had her back towards the door. The cultist grinned as he raised his weapons into the air over his target, who only now noticed him with a gasp. "N-Naruto?"

The boy stopped mid-swing when he heard her call his name, only for his eyes to widen slightly as he looked at her face. "...Hinata."

A hopeful look shined on her face as him calling her name confirmed it, "NARUTO!" She leaped at him and held him tightly as she sobbed into his cloak. "I-I'm so glad you're a-alive... I've been so w-worried these past few years when you d-disappeared. I... I didn't know what to do with myself."

Naruto was stunned, this was not going as he first expected. He slowly lowered his arms and dropped his kama with a clatter on the ground. The boy really didn't know what to do in this situation. Here was the girl he once loved but abandoned long ago, crying on his shoulder, hugging him. He felt incredibly awkward to say the least.

Jashinist don't feel love, they can't. Zombies are unable to love, it's an emotion that is lost with the ritual of reincarnation. He could no longer say that he loved this girl but... something inside of him, deep, deep, buried under his hatred, something stirred upon seeing her face again and being held by her once more. It was somewhat disconcerting.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he pulled away from the girl, "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before looking around and then turning red, "I-I-I'm not sure... I just... with the death of the Sandaime... I just felt... I- w-wanted to come here to... be close to you once more. Ever since you went missing I-I've only been living a lie." She looked down, her dark hair covering her eyes. "Fake smiles, pretending to be ok but actually depressed... recently I learned that you were run out of the city that night. I tried to stay calm but all I could think about is hating them for doing that to you Naruto. You must think I'm terrible for not forgiving them but I-"

"Why would I think that?" Naruto interrupted.

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she looked into his dulled blue eyes.

"Why would I think ill of you just because you hate something or someone? I would be a hypocrite if I did, as I hate the majority of Konoha and wish only death and pain upon them." Naruto explained.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata questioned as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining tears.

"Hinata. I'm dead... I died that night." Naruto said making her gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

"B-But then h-how...?"

"Am I still alive?" At her nod Naruto continued, "I was reborn as a servant of Jashin-sama. A zombie that never dies."

"Z-Zombie?" Hinata asked somewhat fearfully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Does that frighten you Hinata? Are you scared of what I've become?"

Hinata's eyes widened before shaking her head rapidly, "N-No... I just... are you really dead?"

"Undead." Naruto corrected.

Hinata mulled all of this over in her head before an angry expression came across her face, "So they really did kill you?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod, "But my revenge is as imminent as the return of Lord Jashin. All in due time."

Hinata gained a hardened look in her eyes after a second before staring at Naruto's blue eyes that had dulled and faded due to death. "Take me with you."

Naruto's calm demeanor faltered slightly at her request, "What?"

"Take me with you Naruto-kun... there- there is nothing left for me here. My family hates me, my father thinks I'm a disgrace, my teammates think of me as a burden." The determined look in her eyes slowly faded as tears welled in her eyes once more, "P-Please Naruto... take me with you, I p-promise to help you in any way I can. I'll do anything... please." She latched on to his cloak once more as she started bawling.

Naruto stared down at the girl, he had to be at least a head taller than her now. He thought about what he should do before his eyes hardened. "I sacrifice you in the name of Jashin-sama." The blonde whispered into her ear.

Before the bluenette had the chance to ask what he meant, Naruto retracted the chain on one of his kama and pulled Hinata away before cutting her throat wide open. Blood poured from her wound as a betrayed looked shown in Hinata's eyes before they faded away and she fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Now before the Hinata haters start celebrating like a bunch of asses and my fellow Hina lovers wish to burn me at the stake for my heresy just then, wait for chapter two which should be out later today. I'm in the process of writing it so if it doesn't come out today then maybe tomorrow.


	2. Rebirth

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or the image of the sexy Jashinist Hinata.

**Warning! **There is a lime in this chapter and there will be some here and there throughout the story so just a warning in case you aren't into them!

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Righteous Following of Jashin-sama**

Naruto felt a twinge of something he had not felt for years... regret. He quickly squashed that down and covered his hands in Hinata's blood before walking over to the opposite end of the room and drawing Jashin's symbol on the ground in her blood.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the triangle and took his Jashinist necklace into his hands before running through a long and practiced set of handseals, as his skin slowly started loosing color with black patterns drawn over some parts. "Jashin-sama, lord of pain, avatar of destruction, god of death, I your humble follower present this sacrifice in you name. Let your divine entity fill her body and become one with you as well, my Lord! I pray you raise this convert and allow her to worship your greatness as well! In your dark name I raise this corpse as a loyal servant and follower, PRAISE TO JASHIN!"

The blood that formed the symbol started boiling before blackening into a dark goop that traveled towards Hinata's body and entered through her mouth. Naruto watched as Hinata's body became even paler before black patterns started rising from her skin, a sign that she had successfully become an acolyte.

A few minutes later her skin returned to its normal color, her throat having repaired itself during the ritual of rebirth. Naruto walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He prayed to Jashin that the water was still turned on and thanked the lord when water came out from the shower head.

Hinata blinked as her eyes tried to regain focus. She had just had the strangest dream, where Naruto came back only to kill her. The girl wanted to feel sad and betrayed but it almost felt as if she was no longer able to. Hinata rubbed her eyes, only to feel that her hands were wet and sticky.

Hinata sat up and looked at her hands, they were covered in a dark red and had a somewhat nauseating smell. She looked down and realised that she was laying in a puddle of whatever this was. The whole front of her clothing was covered with the stuff. She glanced as the mirror in the corner and her eyes widened as she figured out what this was. Blood... her blood. She could see the trail leading down from her neck where a long but faint scar could be seen across her throat if you looked closely enough. It was only now that she registered the noise coming from the bathroom.

She hesitantly walked in and could see the steam coming from the shower. Hinata slowly approached the tub, her hand reaching for the curtain. "Hinata." The voice startled her enough to make her jump slightly and squeak out in surprise. "Get in, I know the blood takes a little getting used to so you might want to wash it off."

"Naruto?" She asked, while the girl felt somewhat embarrassed a larger part of her felt excited.

"Who else? Now do you want to wash the blood off or not, because if I remember correctly the hot water in this place runs out after twenty minutes." Naruto called out from inside of the shower.

Hinata was somewhat hesitant to take the offer but something inside of her was egging her on. A want, a need, a craving, a desire, a lust. She wouldn't admit it to herself just then but she really wanted to jump in and take a shower with the one she's loved since she was a child.

Hinata remembered how much he's grown, how hard his body felt against hers, how she could feel the toned muscles under his cloak. After only a moment longer she unzipped her jacket and threw it off before taking off her mesh shirt and pants. She was left in her panties and chest bindings. A small smile etched itself on her face as she imagined seeing Naruto's wet naked body, if she had looked at the mirror she would have seen that her smile grew into a lecherous grin.

The newest Jashinist removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower, she stared at her crush's back and felt a deep need to touch him. She wanted him, never before had she left like this but she knows that she wants to touch him, embrace him, rub her hands and herself all over his body.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said as he rinsed his hair.

The grin grew slightly on Hinata's face. "Sorry for making you wait dear, I was just trying to build up my enjoyment." Hinata whispered into his ear as she hugged herself to his back, her hands sensually exploring his chest and abs. She kissed his neck before lightly nipping it, the water starting to cover her as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Grabby aren't you? Hn... I suppose it's to be expected seeing as lust is one of the few emotions Lord Jashin allows us, and I did invite you to take a shower with me."

Only now did Hinata realise what she was doing. "What do you mean by few emotions we're allowed?"

"Lust, anger, pride, and jealousy mainly. You can also be lazy and greedy but those aren't exactly emotions." Naruto answered. "Emotions that you lose are fear, doubt, love, and compassion. Happiness is sort of a borderline emotion as Jashin-sama allows us ecstasy and joy when killing but not any true happiness."

"So... does that mean I'm... like you now?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"You mean undead?"

"Yeah?"

"Pretty much. You said you wanted to come with me so I gave you your rebirth ceremony. It's the only way to be allowed into the righteous following of Jashin-sama." Naruto explained.

"What is Jashin?"

"Lord Jashin is the god of death and destruction." Naruto said as he turned around and faced her, while glancing over her early developing body. "Not bad."

Hinata smirked slightly before returning to what she asked before, "So... what do I need to do as a follower of... Jashin-sama."

"Kill shit. The stronger the person, creature, demon, what-the-fuck-ever, the longer your lifespan is increased. Jashin-sama will keep you immortal as long as you appease him with sacrifices." Naruto said and she nodded slowly.

"I see..." She looked away slightly, thinking of what her life may lead to in the future.

"It gets easier after a while. The more you kill the more you lose your inhibitions, and eventually it just becomes an everyday thing like eating or sleeping." Naruto told her as he switched placed so she could be under the warm water, "Plus you've got me here to help you."He said as his soap filled hands roamed her body, making her hiss in pleasure as he grazed her erect nipples. Naruto grinned, "Excited are we?"

Hinata grinned back through closed eyes, enjoying his roaming touch as he lathered her body up. "How could I not be? I've thought about you non-stop for the past four years and now that I have you again, I'm not letting you go. EVER." She punctuated the last word by slamming Naruto into the wall and shoving her tongue down his throat.

Naruto followed suit a second later, groping her breast as his tongue dueled it out with hers. Once they separated Naruto grinned and her dazed expression. "That's good to know Hina-chan but you should know something as well..." He said, rousing her out of her daze.

"Oh and what's that Naru?" Hinata asked seductively making Naruto smirk.

"I'm always on top." With that he flipped their position and pinned her against the wall, one of his hands holding up both of hers as he kissed along her body, licking up any blood that was missed by the water. "Delicious." He muttered, teeth stained red from the blood.

Hinata was watching him intently, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to relieve the ache between her legs. Once he started licking off the remains of her blood however, the ache grew rapidly, pulsing and aching, begging to be touched, licked, scratched, stuffed, ANYTHING! "Ah... Naru... touch me- touch me down there!"

Naruto was more than aware of what was happening to Hinata ever since she started rubbing her thighs together, "Touch you where?" He asked, looking with a teasing smile before scooping up a nipple in his mouth and latching on to it making her moan in pleasure.

"Mmm! AH! A-Anywhere! Just- Just keep touching me! Make me yours!" Hinata begged as he continued sucking on her left breast while his other hand let hers go in favour of playing with the other. With her hands free she latched on to his matted hair and pulled him in closer to her chest, she was starting to pant and moan as he continued to ravish her body and she gladly accepted all he would give her.

Naruto suddenly stopped to her confusion and when she opened her eyes to demand an explanation all she received was a foxy grin that made her even wetter than before. She watched him kneel, keeping eye contact the entire time and allowed him to lift up one of her thighs, her grip on his hair tightened as she chewed on her lip while he kissed and nibbled along her inner thigh on his way to her core.

"Oh god... Naru- please, stop teasing me. Just- Just get rid of the ache for me the way only you can!" Hinata pleaded and Naruto complied by resting her leg on his shoulder followed by her other one.

"I was enjoying the appetizers but now it's time for the full course meal. Itadakimasu!" Naruto chimed as dug in, for the next five minutes Hinata knew nothing but pleasure that eventually erupted into full ecstasy causing her to scream his name in release. Neither having noticed or cared that the water had turned ice-cold by now, as they were easily keeping each other warm.

Naruto kept a strong hold of Hinata's thighs to make sure she didn't collapse on top of him or fall down. Even if she couldn't die, they could still feel the bittersweet pain. He set her down on the tub gently and turned off the cold water. "Come on Hina, get your ass up." He said. Hinata lazily extended and arm and Naruto rolled his eyes before pulling her up and picking her up bridal style before exiting the bathroom using chakra on the soles of his feet to make sure that he didn't fall.

He checked the clock on his wall that read 6:32 _Six hours 'till showtime. Might as well take a nap in the meantime. _Naruto walked over to his bed and laid Hinata down before pulling the cover down and getting in himself, he pulled her naked body to his and laid his head on his pillow. _At least one good thing came from coming back to this shit hole. _With that thought, he peacefully went to sleep alongside Hinata.

_**Five Hours Later (11:19)**_

Naruto stirred as he felt a pleasurable warmth and wetness on his junk. He cracked open an eye and found Hinata's head bobbing up and down on his stiff rod. "Shit Hina, you could have woken me up first, at least let me enjoy it instead of just getting off yourself." He muttered as she continued to take him in deeper into her mouth with each passing minute, her left hand was hidden under the blanket, most likely helping get her off as well.

Hinata chose to ignore him in favour of getting more of his delicious meat into her mouth, having quickly grown addicted to it after the idea first came to her when she woke up a few minutes ago. Naruto just laid back and enjoyed the feeling of Hinata's mouth on him, placing a hand on her head to encourage her to go even deeper.

After a few minutes Naruto groaned in pleasure, feeling something build inside of him. "Shit... Hina, I'm gonna cum." Hinata didn't stop and in fact sped up her pace significantly. Naruto was reaching his limit as he started pumping his hips along with her rhythm. "FUCK! HINA!" He growled before exploding in her mouth.

Hinata used her hand to keep pumping him as she tried to contain all of his seed. Moaning in content when he finally stopped spurting she swirled her tongue around his tip making sure to clean all of it off before opening her mouth to show him his milky white essence coating her mouth before making a show of swallowing it all and opening her mouth again to show that it was clean once more.

"Goddamn that was hot." Naruto commented before dropping his head back on the pillow, he could feel a light sheen of sweat covering his body but for the life of him he could not care less. Hinata smiled as she crawled up his body and rested on his chest before placing her lips on his.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Naru-kun, because I sure did." She said with a predatory look as her hand traveled down south once more to his recovering manhood.

Naruto stopped her however when he noticed what time it was, "Hina I'd love nothing more than to fuck you silly right now, but I returned to the village for a reason. With the dead of the Sandaime, the security in his office will not be as tight. There is a vault inside of his office that I need to get into." He told her before moving her from him and going over to his old dresser, pushing it out-of-the-way to reveal a small hole behind it.

Curious, Hinata walked over to him, not caring in the slightest that she was stark naked. "A hole?" She asked, watching him stick his arm inside.

"Yeah. Not the best hiding spot but I was fucking eight at the time." He said before pulling his arm out and inside of it was a small note. "This my dear, is the combination to the safe. I don't think the old man ever knew that I saw him enter the code in once when he thought I was asleep in his office. Hopefully he never changed the combination."

"So what exactly is it that you want from the vault?" Hinata asked as they walked back towards the bed.

"The scroll of sealing. You see when I was a kid I once saw the scroll when Hiruzen was entering in a jutsu, he probably didn't see any harm in my curiosity since I didn't even know how to do jutsu. I do remember reading about a jutsu called the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei however. It's supposed to bring back the souls of the dead and place them into the body of a living sacrifice." Naruto told her and she nodded but still didn't understand why he wanted another way to revive people seeing as he already could.

"Why do you need that jutsu though? You can already use the ritual of rebirth to bring back the dead." Hinata asked.

"Ah but there lies the problem. The ritual of rebirth requires that the person being revived has only been dead for at most ten hours. Edo Tensei has no such requirement to my recollection." Naruto explained and she hummed in understanding.

"So when are we going to sneak into the Hokage's office?" Hinata asked, already on board to help her Naruto.

"At midnight. We're going to meet up with Hidan-senpai in the woods behind the Hokage monument then we'll start the mission." Naruto informed her.

"Hidan-senpai?" Hinata questioned.

"Hai. He was the one that found me in the woods four years ago and revived me. He's kind of a dick sometimes but overall he's not too bad. This is obviously not counting the swearing, and psychotic murderous tendencies all Jashinists seem to share." He said making her raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry Hina, you'll be cursing and killing bitches in no time."

Hinata just shrugged it off, "If you say so Naruto."

"Actually that's Naruto-senpai to you now. Seeing as you're a unblooded acolyte after all." Naruto said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh?" Hinata asked in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to the point that they were almost kissing. "And if I refuse?" She asked in the same tone.

Naruto grinned, "Then I'll just have to punish you." He said before slapping her ass roughly, causing Hinata to moan in both pain and pleasure.

Hinata licked her lips as she stared up at him with a wicked grin, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Yeah I bet you do." Naruto replied as he continued to knead her ass much to her enjoyment until he stopped suddenly, "But that's for another time. We need to go meet up with Hidan, Jashin knows that if I leave him alone for too long he gets antsy and starts going off on killing sprees." He said and she giggled slightly.

"I see I can still laugh, that's good." Hinata said with a slight smile. "Let's go then shall we?"

"Let's." Naruto pulled her close to him and they vanished in a plume of smoke, appearing in front of Hidan who fell on his ass in surprise.

"GAH! What the hell have I told you about just appearing in front of me like that, you fuck! You'll give me a fucking heart attack one of these days." Hidan complained before standing up and noticing the girl in his partner's arms, "Who's the broad?"

"Hinata. She's and old friend of mine and I gave her the rebirth ritual, she's with us now. With her Byakugan it'll be even easier to sneak in and out, and take out any patrols along the way." Naruto said and Hidan nodded.

"Names Hidan girly. If Naruto says you're ok then you're fine with me." Hidan said with a grin and Hinata smiled back at him slightly.

"See, I told you Hidan-senpai isn't so bad." Naruto told the former Hyuuga who nodded while Hidan complained about Naruto talking shit about him.

"So Naruto did you get what you needed from your apartment..." Hidan asked before a sly look drew across his face, "Or is she what you were really after?"

"Nope I got the combination and luckily enough Hinata was there also. Anyway enough chit-chat... we need to get into that vault." Naruto said as he looked off into the lights of the village. "The Edo Tensei will be the first step towards God's revival..."


End file.
